In the wireless communication industry, an electronic device could transmit wireless signal to one of two wireless devices, and then the wireless device transmits the wireless signal to another wireless device. During the communication between the wireless devices, the wireless devices must confirm whether the wireless signal transmitted by the electronic device is received by the wireless devices. However, such wireless communication method results in lengthy communication time.
Therefore, it is important to increase the communication efficiency on wireless communication among the electronic device and several wireless devices.